Elaina Grindelwald the girl who loved
by jinxed101
Summary: My name is Elaina Wilson or atleast thats what i have told everyone else at hogwarts. The only one who actually knows what my full name is Gellert Grindelwald and im trying to keep it that way to protect the only one i care about... my father.
1. chapter 1

I do not own harry potter and I am not good at writing so wish me luck okay

#

My name is Elaina Mae Grindelwald... yes the man you are thinking of is my father Gellert Grindelwald descendant of merlin himself and my mother being the once very beautiful Ariana Grindelwald nee Dumbledore. And this world is not how you think it is. My uncle is a madman saying that light magic and only light magic should be used wanting us purebloods and half bloods to forget our holidays, rituals, summonings, and dark or even grey magic he wants us to bow to muggles. He murdered my mother and tried to blame my father... my poor father who lost his soul mate.

but listen to me dragging you into this story by the hair and not the hand but it's understandable considering...the war….the loss but let me take you step by step okay from the beginning and not just mine but everyone's. But i must warm you up to my life a little more so you will be able to understand my story.

We all know Harry Potter but that's not his name...not in this world at least, his name is Harrison Marvolo Riddle born from the Dark Lord and Dark Lady Lena Riddle nee lestrange but that's not the only things that have changed Harrison's friends Ronald Black adopted by Sirius after Ron's parents caught him and his brothers practising dark magic (Sirius being a real saint after adopting all of them not wanting them to be separated ). Hermione Lestrange, born to Bellatrix lestrange nee black and her husband Rodolphus, Luna Malfoy being the twin sister of Draco but acting completely differently from him always chasing after nargles and feeding Thestrals along with the Dark lord's other creatures and pets. Not forgetting Draco's friends all of them having a couple things in common with each other…

They all hate mudbloods.

They all think i'm a muggle born.

And they all hate me.

Their parents hate me hell if I had met them their house elves would probably hate me. Please, do not misunderstand they do not hate me because of my relation to dumbledore for he is still a great wizard even if he is enemy, they do not hate me because i have done something to them. No, they hate me because i have fooled them.. I have fooled them into thinking that i am a filthy mudblood by the name of Elaina Wilson not because i'm ashamed of my blood lines but to protect my father from my uncle.

I would be a liability to him… just like my mother was...just like my brother was... Albus had killed anyone connected to Gellert because they were his weakness because my father only loves his blood, my father is the only one strong enough to kill Albus and he will avenged my mother on day and I will stand by his side that fateful day.

It is almost time to start my 5th year of the slytherin house at hogwarts, the last couple of years consisting of everyone finding out that Harry is the second heir of salazar slytherin and despite everyone knowing who his father is. Everyone trying to figure out where Albus is along with the dark lord taking control of the ministry hence also taking control over hogwarts

Headmaster Malfoy still had the look of surprise and glee on his face when he heard Riddle speak parseltongue even more so when the dark lord started to kick muggleborns off their high horse and even taking some of their lives. He almost looked in love when these filthy mudbloods started dieing and looked so sorrowful when i didn't die.

The only muggleborn in slytherin.

Now that i think about it everyone was peeved when i didn't die especially the Royals (Harrison Riddle's friends ) and professor narcissa head of slytherin. My father would have destroyed this whole school if i had been injured let alone idiots.

Even so those are fortunately the only people employed at hogwarts that are in the Dark Lords circle

Unfortunately the Dark Lord and his circle are frequently here to help their kids make my life a living hell but i will not fall Dumbledore does not know of my birth and he won't know of me as long as i can help it.

I will not cause my father anymore pain. Not again ever again.

"Elaina." speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Papa." i said a little bit above a whisper " What are you doing here? I thought you were out running from the death eaters."

"Those damn people can't get the hint that i want to destroy Albus on my own. Even after having the audacity to ask for help when theirselves and their children treat you the way they do." He said calmly looking out the window of one of the many Grindelwald castles this one being located in Sweden.

"It is not their fault father, they think i'm one of the bloods they despise so much for I have told them as much and having changed my last name. We have had this discussion many a time father must we have it again? Plus two of them are my själsfrände" I asked taking another sip of my long forgotten peppermint tea.

"That does not mean i can not ridicule them. You are the only one i care about in this world Elaina and you will remain the only one until you have children then you must share my love" i love my father i really do he is the only one i care for in this world but…

" You know i can't have children father i blocked my själsfrände(soul mate) connection both of them are lost to me "

"Yes but not forever how long do you think you'll be able to hide from them min kärlek(my love)"

"Father must you remind me of my pains you know i have to keep taking potions to keep my health for i know that the separation is killing me but they do not know me papa they are safe from him for he will kill them if they find out the connections between me and you i am protecting them….and myself." i wonder what they are doing right now. I wonder if they will accept me once they know who i truly am or if they will reject me and sign my death certificate.

How does father deal with the separation, I look at him only to see him looking at a younger picture of me swinging my brother John pushing me, papa and mama in the background kissing on the picnic blanket.

I remember that day that was the last day we were happy because the next day...He came

Its ironic my uncle hates any and all things dark but he used all the unforgivable curses to lure them away torture them...kill them.

I wish he would have given them a quick and easy death.

Considering that they were his blood. I wish i didn't remember their screams but being the tender age of 4 when it happened i still had a remarkable memory.

The memory of them squirming begging for death.

The memory of my mother yelling at me in her mind to stay behind the bush.

The memory of my brother crying but telling me he loves me...telling me to be safe.

The memory of him leaving them bleeding and broken on the ground.

The memory of my father picking me up tears falling from his eyes.

"I should have done something that day. I should have died by their side. I should have faug-" i was cut off by a slap to the face. Looking at my father with shock in my eyes and the feeling only increasing when i saw the amount of fury in his eyes.

"Listen to me." he says wrapping his arms around me " You are the only reason i am alive. You were 4 years old without your wand you begged me to go to the lake with you, you wanted to have a family day but i had paperwork to do it is all my fault darling, none of yours so never ever think those thoughts again do you hear me"

Yes papa i'm sorry is what i wanted to say but the words were caught behind my tears so i just nodded and tightened my arms around the only person who loves me in this the only person will ever love me in the life.

"Now come we must get you ready for the hellish hogwarts hmm?" he said mirth in his eyes already knowing that saying this would increase my mood drastically.

" yes father."

Time skip 1 week ~

" do you have everything my darling" father said looking at me with sorrowful eyes at the fact he could not come to england with me the next morning.

"Yes father and i will be back for the holidays so do not look at me with such grave eyes." as i said this i couldn't help but think about the feeling that i had the terrible foreshadowing feeling of dread and anguish.

" even if you say that i can not help but think of the things those ungrateful idiots will do to you this year what will you write about this year with tear drops messing up the ink on the parchment." his tone of voice why doe she sound like this so urgent…

Something's Wrong

"Father-"

"Elaina we must talk.'" well that caught me off i rarely see my father this serious" father i will stay away from the royals if it has you this worried."

"Oh, my sweet girl i am worried about that but this is a more pressing matter...Dumbledore is on the move and we both know he wants hogwarts to get to the children you need to be careful this year and i reckon that the dark lord will be at hogwarts more than ever this year." we had started walking to the courtyard.

"Father… what if he comes to hogwarts? You know that Voldemort is not strong enough to defeat him not even close. What will i be able to do if he looks at me and sees mother's eyes? He will use me against you if i am caught " the look in his eyes unnerve me " Will i be returning to Hogwarts."

"Of course you will be i just want you to have this" mother's necklace... why? What is this magic around it . I looked at my father in the eyes "it is a portkey but not for you to leave, it is for me to come to you if Albus comes call for your father no hesitation do you understand me Elaina Grindelwald?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY THEN HE WILL KNOW WHO I AM FATHER HE WILL KNOW OUR CONNECTION HE WILL GET TO YOU DAD I AM NOT AFRAID TO DIE BUT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I CARE ABOUT!" I raged Why?! After all this time i protected him WHY?!

"Because i will not allow you to die nothing will happen to you at hogwarts you are very powerful my darling but i need to know that you are safe you are 15 years old..and it is almost time to start this war and i need my daughter by my side."

"Father i will have a target on my back and if i agree to this i need you to promise me that you will not come for me if i am captured i will not let you die for me." after all this time of trying to make sure i'm not used against him why is he trying to do this now? Wait is it starting. My eyes widened with realization.

"Yes my baby girl it is starting and i will always come after you no matter what you say you are the only family i have left my darling now let's prepare for the war you know all the spells that i know you have been in the restricted area at hogwarts now you must learn control"

"Yes father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairings: Draco/oc/Harry; fred/luna/george ; hermione/ron/percy; bill/fleur/charlie; voldemort/oc;

sirius/remus maybe fenrir ;Lucius/ Narcissa ect.

Main pairing Draco/oc/Harry

Warnings possible cursing,Dark Harry and Characters, Dumbledore bashing Ginny bashing Molly bashing Authur bashing

Disclaimer:i do not own harry potter only Elaina

…..

Harrison woke up the next day to peace, quiet, and darkness.

Why am I up?

I look around my dark room having the ability to see everything making sure to look down to see my mate Draco sleeping next to me in the sheets naked from last nights activities.

Hogwarts, I thought with a sigh. Why do i even go to school? To have the teachers kiss the ground that i walk on Merlin, i wish i could kill them sometimes.

I also have to share the great slytherin house with that filthy mudblood. The greatest House at Hogwarts tainted with a filthy mudblood, I am still wondering how the hell this happened but alas I shouldn't think about that filth not right now at least not with my sleeping mate right next me

"Dragon." i whispered kissing down his back already feeling myself hardening to the point of no return "Harry" my lovely mate said his just opened sleep filled eyes darkening knowing what is about to happen.

… or should i say what WAS about to happen until we were so rudely interrupted but that slimy worm tail bastard

"M-My young lord it is almost time to go to hogsmeade" he stuttered before hurrying away from the closed door knowing what was good for him. Knowing i was going to crucio him if he stayed for even a split second more.

No one interrupts me and my mate. How dare that no good rat. "Harrison we must get ready for school. You said you wanted to get to the train early so we can see everyone we can torture wormtail later my love." said the only current one that can calm me down.

We have one more mate that needs to come, and i will find them even if they do not want to be found they are MINE whether they know it or not.

"Come shower with me Dragon." he didn't even get to respond before i pulled him out of bed and into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind us.

Time skip to train~

"Father Mother when will you and the inner circle be coming to hogwarts?" i asked walking straight into the parting crowd my mate tucked safely under my arm, no one wanting to be caught in front of the Dark Family. " We will be arriving later tonight my darling we have to deal with the ministry they want to send Umbridge to the school and your father and i will discuss some things to her just to make sure she knows her place" my mother said with her silky voice placing her hand on the top of my head and looking into my green and red eyes a combination of both my parents eyes but only having my mother's straight black hair.

"Brother" screamed the unforgettable voice of Luna Narcissa Malfoy her mates right behind her and their parents behind them along with the rest of the Blacks and lestranges.

Finally catching up with us Luna automatically latches on to Draco

Me already knowing what was going to happen i stepped away from the reuniting siblings as both of them fell to the ground...poor Draco

"Why didn't you write to me i haven't seen you since last week" Luna said pouting causing everyone else around them to show a large amount of amusement "Luna it's only been a week plus werent you busy finishing the mating process with your mates?" my dragon said with that cunning smile of his causing his sister to light up like the lumos charm and Fred and George to burst out laughing holding onto their sides.

"Che It's that damn mudblood Harry" Hermione says hate laced in her voice turning around i see that she's right the only mudblood in slytherin.

As i look around my group i notice everyone glaring at her even my parents who rarely show emotions in public even Sirius and his mates who are the nicest in the circle glaring at the mudblood not to mention Bellatrix and her husband looking ready to murder someone preferably that stupid girl.

"My lord when will we be able to kill her she doesn't deserve to be in slytherin or even hogwarts." said headmaster Malfoy yes that is a great question i turn my eyes to my father

"Soon be patient in the meantime make her life miserable." an evil smirk spreading across everyone's face

This will be a wonderful year

…

Elaina~

This will be a terrible year.

My uncle's army is finally moving and even though i have trained for this day since i could walk i am still nervous not for me or my father we WILL win this damn war.

I'm worried for Hogwarts, my mates are in that school and my uncle's main target is the children in the school.

What will i do when everyone i know is in danger, watch them burn watch them suffer or help them and their families?

I have no doubt in my mind that they would watch me burn without a second thought. I hear them talking about my death over there sending me death glares like everyone in this train station is.

I don't blame them Mudbloods are trying to force their beliefs on a world they don't truly belong in they should be raised by the pureblood families and also marrying into pureblood families to make new blood to make it a less chance for your child to be a squib.

Dumbledore disagrees with Voldemort, he believes that muggleborns should rule since they are the most 'pure' that wizards are above every other species that vampires should be in slaved that veelas should be used in breeding camps.

That is why my uncle is a monster, and we can not let him win.

So i understand why they are glaring at me...why they all are glaring at me even the muggleborns.

For you see Muggleborns and Mudbloods are two different classes. Muggleborns are either a wizard or witch that were born by muggles but raised by a wizarding family

but i couldn't have any connections to the wizarding world for i couldn't put any family in danger not with my uncle on the loose.

So i became a mudblood, a witch or wizard born from a muggle family raised by a muggle family and think they're better than the rest of us very arrogant and entitled.

Although i could never act like that all people need to know is that i was raised by muggles and that automatically puts me on the bottom of the food chain.

I'm sitting in a secluded part of the train at the very front near the conductor it's the only place i can get away from the glares and hate filled words for you see the conductor is a squib.

A squib that my father saved when he was younger so of course he would let me ride close to him just to get away from them...if only for a little with having a little peace and quiet to read my fantastic beast and where to find them.

"Elaina my dear do not forget to take your potion i don't want you falling into pains this year not on the train ." Conductor Smith said with concern in his eyes. " you know i have to wait until i reach the castle Smith if a perfect or a royal saw me drinking a potion i will be expelled before they say my name."

"Fine Fine but don't say i didn't try to warn you heiress."Smith...if i think about it, i have a lot of people who care about me. A lot of people who would destroy the world if i had left it.

My friends.

I guess i have to tell you about them later though.

because i can sense them, their auras the Royals have come to 'play' with me.

Great..

"Well Well Well if it isn't the Mudblood of Slytherin." I am not a mudblood i am a direct descendent of merlin heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sole heir to the ancient and most noble house of Grindelwald but none of you would know that not yet at least.

"Hello Riddle" i said looking at him and his group

you see i have forgotten to show emotion in my eyes like a true mudblood would but considering what my father said yesterday they will know who i am soon enough whether i like it or not

"Ah and i see you have Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna , Fred, George, and oh yes the rest of the black family Bill, Percy and charlie along with the very beautiful fleur. What can i do for you on this glorious gloomy day?" i said no emotion on my face or in my voice i couldn't help but to think what i will do when they are in trouble.

What will i do when Dumbledore comes? Will i protect you?

Or protect my Father?

"What is wrong with you Freak" oh Ron you have such unique words that you must have come up with yourself for who else would be so smart enough to call me a freak.

"Nothing is wrong with me do you have a problem you wish to discuss with me or are you here to start the tormenting early or maybe you just wish to know if i'm here to make sure i can be your punching bag this year or maybe you're only going to give me a warning this time" I truly don't know why i try to block my emotions when around you all. To not fall in love?

Either way i do it. Maybe i should stop-

i couldn't finish my thought before Harry hit me with a very powerful crucio.

But i shocked everyone when i dispelled his spell "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" oh now their enraged because i dispelled a curse. Well look out Hogwarts my father told me not to hide anymore so i won't but i just need to wait until the time is right.

"I've been studying this summer Riddle"i stated calmly turning my violet eyes back to my long forgotten book

"How the hell can a mudblood like you study magic in summer unless you have joined Dumbledore's army i bet-" " DON'T YOU EVEN COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE HERMIONE LESTRANGE " i couldn't control it the fucking rage that went through me when she said that and if i wasn't so angry i would've laughed at their faces.

But i didn't laugh… i just pushed past their shell shocked bodies to the back of the train maybe their was an open room i could sit with maybe the hufflepuffs they were always nice to me.

Plus i need to plan because i only have 3 months until everything starts before my life ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pairings: Draco/oc/Harry; fred/luna/george ; hermione/ron/percy; bill/fleur/charlie; voldemort/oc;

sirius/remus/ fenrir ;Lucius/ Narcissa ect.

Main pairing Draco/oc/Harry

Warnings possible cursing,Dark Harry and Characters, Dumbledore bashing Ginny bashing Molly bashing Arthur bashing

Disclaimer:i do not own harry potter only Elaina

….

Elaina~

You know the quote "an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind." really sometimes get to me. Sometimes this quote is the only time i don't kill someone who has wronged me. But today i'm going to murder someone.

Well i should really say people.

A whole damn race of people.

Although for now all of slytherin would service. Now you might be asking yourself "Well Damn what the hell did they do?" Well let me tell you. First I woke up to a very cold aguamenti to the face. Secondly i walked straight into a incarcerous for the second time that day and i ran into a levicorpus. The only reason most of these people are not dead is one because of this quote and because someone be it a teacher or student helps me out of the spells. Now you might say well it's because of what you did on the train or some of you that hate me are probably saying that that's what i get.

Unfortunately, for the former it is not, it has been a month ever since the train incident and for the later i can fortunately tell you that this month has been terrible. Everyday i wake up i can expect at least a dozen curses and spells that are only meant to embarrass and hurt me.

The best part ? i'm the one that gets the detentions instead of those bloody 's a wonderful thing isn't it all damn day just prank upon prank and by my mates no less out of all the bloody people that hurt me it's the people i can't hurt back!

Luckily there are two things to keep me from blowing up and causing another apocalypse.

My father's letters and my best friend Blaise Zabini who gets bullied a lot and is also in slytherin and to just put it bluntly he is the only reason i have yet to reject my mates for the way that they treated me 'we will get them back when they know all your little secrets." he always says and before you ask yes Blaise knows everything about me to who my father is to my favorite pair of underwear which is very weird how he found out.

"My darling Elaina what on earth are you thinking about now?" I looked up from the book i was reading peeking through my long eyelashes only to see the person who occupied my thoughts ...maybe i should get that checked out this is the second time it has happened "Oh my dear Zabini i am thinking about you my love." i said playing along with the little game we have had going on for years .

"Are you thinking about finally asking me to be your husband?." he whispered in my ear. This bloody fool "Yes i was thinking about it but then i remembered your blood sucking mates that are back home in my castle." i whispered back in his ear

"OH looky what we have here the mudblood and her lover the son of a succubus!" said the unforgettable voice of Hermione Lestrange oh and look it's her lackeys the pug face Pancy,and wait til my father hears about this Luna "Hello Lestrange, Parkinson, and Malfoy how are you on this wonderful sunny day?" i asked as i put a wandless wordless protection charm around me and Blaise... No one will hurt my best friend not while i'm still kicking and breathing. I'm still protective over everyone i even remotely care about after what that...THING did to my family i even had father train Blaise because i was so worried about my only wizarding friend. And yes yes I know that i said that my father is the only one i care about but, you shouldn't have fully believed me i am a dark wizard you know.

Now where were we….Oh yes buck teeth the beaver and the loonies."WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" oops…

Did i say that out loud " Now Now Lestrange is that anyway for a heir to a noble house to act."

Oh God No…"Headmaster Malfoy" Blaise said in acknowledgement. Why of Why must it have been the headmaster it's bad enough that two of the royals are here but now Headmaster Malfoy. "Uncle this filthy mudblood just called us buck teeth and the loonies!" Thank you for pushing me under the damn night bus Hermione

"Really now are you in any shape to criticise anyones appearance" The oh so lovable headmaster said even though if you looked at him from behind you would mistake him for a woman. "You have got that right father" Oh here comes one of my dominate mates and with him as always my other dominate mate along with Hermione's mates and Luna's mates. Here to torture me with their ugly faces ...lucky me and my mood greatly decreased when i saw Fred and George wrap their arms around their one.. And if i really wanted to break my heart i could look over to see Percy Hermione's dominant mate capture her undivided attention and Ron her submissive mate somehow divide her attention to him.

My Mother once told me that there are people who will match your magic or blood core out in the magical realm you will either have one or two mates who complete you and each other. They are made for you and or you and your mate they eat with you care for you and love you more than life itself, and that my dear readers is why they will follow you into the afterlife if you ever chose to leave this world will always give your mate your attention, the whole world is bland compared to the happiness having your mate gives there are exceptions like if you have children or someone who is young and can not sustain life on their own or even if you never meet your mate.

It is a very lonely life to live and you will never have true love but people want that life… the life of the lone wolf.

However, with magic there is always a price for you see if your mate dies you will live nothing but a half life...a cursed one my father says that waking up everyday without your mate is like breathing with one lung.

Not being with my mates causes my body to deteriorate even though i see them every day their acts against me means rejection I will die if i don't formally reject them and i will have a half life.

and they will live on their lives without me because they have each other while i, have nothing. I tear my longing eyes away from the loving couple and address the group as a 'mudblood should'

"Hello Malfoy, Riddle, and Blacks. What on earth could me and my friend do for you today."

Father i should have stayed home and been home schooled.

I hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings: Draco/oc/Harry; fred/luna/george ; hermione/ron/percy; bill/fleur/charlie; voldemort/oc;

sirius/remus/ fenrir ;Lucius/ Narcissa ect.

Main pairing Draco/oc/Harry

Warnings possible cursing,Dark Harry and Characters, Dumbledore bashing Ginny bashing Molly bashing Arthur bashing

Disclaimer:i do not own harry potter only Elaina

!

There are special times when i hate my life I think as i look around my empty office, my eyes always falling on a old painting that is hung up to the far left of my office facing out of a window. Giant drapes covering one thirds of the painting, a painting that always causes me pain because every time she senses me looking at her she turns and makes eye contact with me her smile reaching those beautiful blue eyes her delicate arms around me and my son.

My son…..How could i allow him to die at such a young age. From Elaina's memories Albus tortured them into insanity.

Elaina...My beautiful daughter she was two at the time of this picture being held in the arms of her uncle. My poor little girl having to carry this whole war on her shoulders i think as i took a drink of the three hundred year old wine that i stored (hide) in my office.

Hiding away from her mates in plain sight because she's afraid her uncle is going to kill them and then her if he ever finds out about them she's hiding her emotions from the friends that have long forgotten her " Lord Grindelwald." a strong yet quiet voice said by the door of the office. A voice that i am grateful for, for taking me from my demons….even if it's only for a little while.

"Brother" i said slowly " What do you need?" I know that look in his eyes " It has been a long time since Ariana has died my dear friend slain by her own blood, so why do you still call me who shares the blood of the one that slain her brother?" " For you are and will forever be my brother Aberforth you share the blood with my daughter and shared blood with the ones who have passed now, why have you come to me i thought you were recruiting the vampires of the North"

"Come now Gellert all i had to do was mention my niece's name and most if not all light, grey, and dark creatures will be putty in my hands. They all adore her for what she had done and what she will soon do for our world. How is my favorite niece it has been a while since her departure. Oh, what was is two months ago?" He said absently look at our family portrait but not having the strength to look at his beloved sister " I wish it was only two months my friend the war is coming very soon, she has written me...problems with her classmates and mates. She misses everyone in the castle but she has Blaise with her so she should be fine if only she would tell her mates and stop pushing down her mating instinct."

There was a very long pause before either of us said anything…

"She still doesn't know does she Gellert?" Abe said staring outside the window. Probably watching Elaina's beloved thestrals "She still doesn't know.." I said confirming his thoughts

"She will be very angry at the both of us when this is all over Gellert." I look back over at the painting after drowning the rest of the wine.

"I know."

Elaina

I really should have just been home schooled I think as I drag my bruised, bloody, and abused body down to the dungeons. My mates having very cruel sense of humors and their family having the same damn joy of seeing my pain. Mates shouldn't treat each other like this and I know it's kinda my fault since I suppress the mating connection.

But do they feel ANYTHING for me we are mates for a reason...Right? There has to be a reason for our connection even if it is sealed I mean Lady Magic wouldn't just put us together just for the bond?Is that all there is to it with mates? A bond?And when you take that bond away there is no love for one another.

I didn't even realise I was crying until i felt a tear drop roll down my cheek for probably the tenth time...Am I only their mate to save them from my uncle did Lady Magic and Master Fate put us together only to save them?

I stopped walking and did a whole 180 i'm not going to face Slytherin with red eyes and a bloodied body. The funny thing is I know I can't go to Lady Malfoy to get her to heal my injuries, knowing her she'd probably say that i deserved it…

Would she say the same thing if she knew the truth? I honestly don't even know and i find that hilarious since she is supposed to be one of my ' mothers ' who are supposed to take care of me, protect,love, and care for me.

Where am i going to go anyway? I really want to go home and not even be here anymore 'mates' and 'family' be damned. I shake those thoughts out of my head i am supposed to care, treasure, and love my mates and their families (Right?) i cast a quick spell to see i have only two minutes before curfew...That's why i was heading to the slytherin common room subconsciously but can i even do this anymore i need to contact my father but do i really want to concern him with more of my issues "Elaina" a small soft voice came from the sweetest Gryffindor that will ever be in existed said not even two feet in front of me "Dennis what are you doing out of your common room it's almost curfew?" i asked my muggleborn son. Should i just grab him and Blaise and leave?

"Mum you're hurt" He said by passing my question as if it didn't even come into existence.

The boy who i have claimed by blood and magic just ignored my question sighing i let him grab my hand and lead me somewhere hopefully not to the infirmary i don't really feel up to drinking poisons. Not today not after the already bad day.

"Elaina." i know that voice and as always i got the familiar feeling of being home again "Fenrir Greyback general of the Grindelwald Werewolf Division it is a pleasure to see you again." I said falling back into my leader persona "Now now Elaina I have seen you grow ever since your mother passed and all you can say to me are my titles that's sad pup."

"Well Fenrir considering your sons, mates, and friends are torturing and trying to kill me forgive my not wanting to insult you." I said trying to reel in my anger for one of the people who helped raise me when my father was busy looking for the fighter for the 'Greater Good"

"I can control them if you just reveal yourself my lady." i looked at my son and back at Fenrir "He's too young to be listening to this Fenrir i have worked to hard to keep him and everyone from the upcoming war. This is MY WAR." i will not let anyone get hurt not again my uncle started this war, it's up to my family to end it and i will not let my father or my son end it.

"This is not just your war Elaina Jasmine Grindelwald I will not let you face this all on your own I was assigned-"

"Yes you were assigned stop acting like you care if i lived or died but then again maybe you do maybe you're scared of my father-"

"Stop trying to push away the people you care about Elaina." my best friend drawled "Blaise wha are you doing out of the common room." Why is everyone here what is going on.

Wait a minute.

"Fenrir why are you here you are supposed to be in America rounding up the shape shifters and the werewolves." Everyone that knows of my true name is here...and my bodyguard is here as well.

"Dennis were you sent to get me"

"Yes mom"

"...Why?"

"There is no upcoming war Elaina...Dumbledore has already sent an attack on Hogwarts i am here to retrieve you and the ones you care for your father wants you home before that attack comes."

"If uncle is coming to attack Hogwarts i will fight back i have already ran and hid once i will not do it again call for the vampires and dementores tell them about the attack send all witch and wizards along with the werewolves to Grindelwald castle tell the sirens, mermaids and the kraken to be in the black lake by morning. I don't want anyone to know about what is happening here either send blaise and dennis to Grindelwald castle-"

"If you think i am leaving you here Elaina then we need to get your bloody head checked" Blaise said "I'm not leaving you mom." Why can't they just listen and head to safety. But as i was about to retort i actually looked at their faces the concern and the fear…. "Fine but you stay by me the entire time" as i looked at Fenrir he was smiling... a smile that lifted my mood

"Why are you smiling Fenrir one most not smile in the time of war." i said jokingly "Your Father and I knew you were going to react like that you are truly a war lord in the making your word will be done...be safe everyone" Fenrir said before apparating away

"Is this what the beginning of war feels like mom?"i heard a distinct voice say to my right but I couldn't answer for I was to far into my thoughts Why would my uncle start a war at this point of time there is no point of attacking us now and no one would finally start a long waited war attacking a bunch of light grey and dark kids who can neither fight nor defend themselves.

So why?

I know i'm moving through Hogwarts kinda fast it is for a reason i hope you liked it.


End file.
